Cultural Significance
by Red5T65
Summary: So, there's a few special weapons (and people) that have names that are mythological references, and I decided that that would be something Kiran is interested in. So now he's going around telling people what the names of their weapons mean.
1. Ishtar

**A/N: So, Ishtar's tome is Mjolnir, and given her title, the reference is clear. So let's get right into it!**

Ishtar was attempting to conjure up some other variations of her powerful Mjolnir spell, when Kiran approached. "Hey, Ishtar!"

She looked up. "What do you need, summoner? A mission I must go on?"

Kiran shook his head. "No, not that. It's just… your tome's name is rather interesting."

She looked at him, a little puzzled. "How so?"

"Well, in the world I come from, that name is that of a mythical hammer that can cast lightning."

"Really? I don't suppose the wielder was some sort of thunder magic user?"

Kiran laughed. "Actually, it was the weapon of the Norse god of thunder, Thor!"

"Well then. I suppose that makes sense. But why a hammer of all things?"

Kiran shrugged. "Don't really know. But yeah, it's pretty neat, right?"

"I suppose… still, why are you only mentioning this now? I've been in your ranks for a long time now."

"I guess I kept forgetting. Actually, that reminds me! Your name is the name of some ancient… I wanna say Babylonian goddess of love, war, fertility, and sex."

Ishtar grew concerned at Kiran's bold statement, and responded, "Why those four things?"

"Not sure. Although with your *ahem* figure, I can see why you share her name…"

Ishtar slapped him across the face for that, before shooing him out of her room. "And don't mention it again!"

**A/N: So, some of these are going to be short, but if you can come up with neat names that happen to be references to religion, mythology, whatever, review! I'm down for suggestions.**


	2. Ephraim and Eirika

**A/N: So if you don't know, Ephraim's and Eirika's weapons are named after twins who were incestuous. Real subtle, IS, real subtle. Also, Ephraim's name is biblical, as I'm sure many of you know, while Eirika's is Norse!**

As it turned out, Julius had heard their conversation, and he told Reinhardt, who told Olwen, who spread to the rest of the 2nd generation Jugdralites, and it spread from there. Soon, everyone was wondering who Kiran would drop a cultural bombshell on next, be it their name or that of their weapon.

The next day…

Eirika herself had been brushing up on her magic, at Lyon's request, although she was having trouble. Kiran had strode towards the training area, and had to duck out of the way of a lightning bolt that Eirika had accidentally sent his way. When she noticed, she immediately apologized. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, I had no idea you were there! And I will admit I'm not the best at magic…"

Kiran sighed. "It's fine, Eirika, I know you didn't mean to. I'm horrendous with magic too. Actually, my world doesn't have it!"

Eirika was now rather perplexed. "It doesn't? But what about what you told Ishtar yesterday?"

Kiran replied, "It was a mythical weapon, and 'myth', to most people from my world, means a story that was fictional, usually created to explain some phenomenon."

Eirika nodded. "I see. Although now I wonder, does my weapon have any significance?"

Kiran nodded. "It does, actually! But you might not want to hear it, it's rather… inappropriate. Sacrilegious, even. But you'll be pleased to know your name has some meaning of its own!"

"Really? What does it mean?"

"It's old Norse for 'eternal ruler', if my sources are right."

Eirika was ecstatic. "Well, thank you for telling me that! Now my fumbling with that tome doesn't seem so bad."

Kiran gave a mock salute. "Glad to be of service. Although, do you want to know what your weapon's name means? Or Ephraim's?"

Eirika pondered, before replying, "Tell me what Ephraim's name means first. I think I can convince him to have the three of us meet to discuss our weapons."

Kiran nodded. "Alright, so Ephraim is Jewish, or Hebrew in origin, in fact it comes from a religious text. It means 'fruitful', if I'm not mistaken."

Eirika laughed. "Ephraim? 'Fruitful'? That doesn't sound like him at all!"

Kiran shrugged. "Hey, I don't decide the meanings. Anyway, you two are gonna meet with me to talk about your weapons, right?" Eirika nodded. "Great! I'll be in my room. See you later! Hope your magical studies go well!" Eirika replied, "I hope so too. Now don't you have somewhere important to be?"

Kiran looked at his watch. "Crap! Gotta go! Anna'll have my head if I miss this meeting!"

With that, he sprinted off, leaving Eirika to practice her magic some more.

A few hours later…

The twins of Renais stepped into Kiran's rather large office, and Ephraim spoke first: "So, my lance is called Siegmund, and Eirika's sword is Sieglinde. What do those names mean?"

Kiran was taken aback by Ephraim's assertiveness, but after regaining composure, he replied, "You two are absolutely sure you want to know?" They both nodded. "Alright. Well, it's not so much what they mean, but who those names represent. You see, they're the names of fraternal twins, like you."

Eirika frowned. "I sense a 'but' here."

Kiran sighed. "But they were separated at birth, so they don't know they're twins. And so when they finally meet up…" He paused, attempting to force himself to not say it, "They fell in love with each other." The twins both became absolutely horrified when he said this, and Ephraim shouted, to no one in particular, "DISGUSTING!"

When they calmed back down, Kiran asked, quietly, "You do know what this implies about, well, you two, right?" They froze, and Eirika suddenly turned bright red, before fainting from the shock. Ephraim glared daggers at Kiran, before saying, in a low, sinister voice, "No one can know of this." Kiran gulped, before nodding, as Ephraim carried Eirika bridal-style out of the office.

**A/N: Do I ship Ephraim and Eirika? Maybe. Do I ship them in this fic? Also maybe. All will be revealed… eventually.**


	3. Cain and Abel

**A/N: Everyone who's played Shadow Dragon knows what this is. I mean, it's so obvious, how would you not get it?**

A few days later…

Kiran had long wanted to give Cain and Abel their personal weapon refinements, but he never had the divine dew. But when he did, he called them over to where the Rite of Blades was performed.

At the refinement area…

Cain and Abel showed up together, as always, and Kiran arrived soon after. As he walked in, he asked them, "Hey, did you know your names mean something from my world?" They shook their heads. "Well, they do! There's this religious text called the Bible, and two of the guys mentioned in it have your names. I don't remember everything about them, but they're twins, I'm pretty sure." Cain nodded. "Neat. But can we get to refining our weapons now? I wanna try it out!" Kiran nodded. "Alright, just hand them over and wait!" Kiran proceeded to place Cain's sword and Abel's lance on the special altar, and he poured some divine dew over them. There was a flash of light, and when the pair picked them up, the weapons started glowing. Cain went over to a nearby training dummy, and swung at it. Suddenly, time seemed to slow down around him, and he found he could get in two hits where he would've normally only gotten one. "Woah…" Abel tried as well, and found the same thing happened. "Is there a range on this?" Kiran tried remembering what the effect did. "I think so? Something like you need at least one cavalry ally within movement range for… infantry I want to say." Cain and Abel looked at each other, then back at Kiran. "It's really that easy?" Abel asked. Kiran, who had by this point gotten out the book with all the weapon refines in it, nodded. "Well then. I suppose we really should stay together." Kiran nodded, before adding, "By the way, the cavalry ally needs to be wielding a melee weapon!" Cain laughed. "Well, we've got that, don't we? Alright, thanks for the refine!" With that the two walked away,with Kiran calling back to them, "Don't mention it!"

**A/N: Alright, so I guess I've revealed my headcanon as to how brave weapons work, as well as how weapon refinement works! Does it make sense? Feel free to review with an answer!**


End file.
